poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions
Team Robot in Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions is the final Team Robot/Pokemon Diamond and Pearl crossover movie created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *Chaos Emerl (First Appearance) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario and Luigi *Coco *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *SpongeBob and Patrick *Finn and Jake *Sam and Max *Rigby and Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy and Cream *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze *Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Carrie *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Sora Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay *Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Sgt James Byrd and Blink the Mole *Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Jinmay *Danny Phantom, Tucker and Sam *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney *Martin, Java and Diana *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion and Rae the Lioness *Thomas and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) Guest Stars *Spyro (LOS), Cynder (LOS) and Sparx (LOS) *Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin Villains *Grings Kodai *Goone Scenes #The World of Pokemon/Watching the World Cup #Zoroark Trains with the Beasts/Spyro (LOS), Cynder (LOS) and Sparx (LOS) Escapes with Zorua #Arriving at the Forest/Vigoroth appears/Spyro (LOS), Cynder (LOS) and Sparx (LOS) returns/Zorua meets 2 Spyros #Walking through the forest/Zorua transforms/Zoroark’s Plan #Morning at Crown City/Celebi appears/Watering the flowers #Zoroark unleashes Chaos/Uproar at Crown City/The News/Shiny Beasts appear #Arriving at Crown City/Meeting Karl/Kodai’s visions appear #Emerl and the others go into the sewers/Explaining About Kodai/Goone and his Minions appear #The Cage captures Zoroark/Karl tells the past/The heroes discovers the news is rigged #Kodai’s Visionary Flashback/Kodai locates the heroes #The Heroes sees the three legendary Beasts statue/The Heroes follows Zorua/Tangrowth puts Zorua to sleep #The Heroes thinks it was Kodai’s Trick/Zoroark’s Roar/Wild Pokemon appears/Celebi enters and calms the wild Pokemon/The heroes gets captured #Climbing the Tallest Tree/Spyro Comforts Zorua #Rowena discovers the captured heroes/The heroes meets Rowena #Rowena explains about the corrupted Time Ripple/Spyro (LOS) Tells the Past about Ignitus’ Death/Kodai’s Visions return #Locating the Countdown clock/Kodai appears/Agumon, Spyro, Pikachu and Piplup battles Ninjask/Zoroark Breaks free #Kodai locates the Time Ripple/Time Ripple appears/Zorua tackles Kodai/The Shiny Beasts battles Zoroark #2 Scizor appears/Togekiss to the Rescue/Escaping/Zoroark Vs. The Shiny Beasts #Finding a safe place/Locating the Stadium/into the sewers/The Battle stops #The Bad guys appears/The Heroes battles the bad guys/Heading to the Time Ripple/Kodai captures Zorua #Emerl and the others arrived at the Time Ripple/Mismagius Freezes them/Zoroark appears/Grings Corrupts the Time Ripple/Spyro (LOS) And Cynder (LOS) Turns to darkness/Zoroark undos Kodai’s damage/The Dragons restored to normal #Zoroark’s Last Stand/The Other heroes to the rescue/Taking down the Ghost Pokemon/Shiny Beasts appears/Zoroark tricks Kodai #Zoroark collapses out/Our HomeTown/Celebi Revives Zoroark/Celebi’s, Spyro’s (LOS), Cynder’s (LOS) and Sparx’s (LOS) Final goodbyes #Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions) Trivia *The Ending Song "I Would Die for You (Guide You Home)" Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers